


Little Fairy

by haruyashimajana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: Yuto cared for little fairy Ryosuke.





	Little Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Nakajima Yuto! But I couldn't make it for Yuto's birthday, it's already the 11th... sorry Yuto.  
> (edited for AO3)
> 
> -from LJ-  
> http://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/11740.html

Nakajima Yuto found an odd nest in the rose bushes out in his little garden on the balcony. The garden is actually just a single flowerbed inside a knee high container on one end of the balcony, where it gets plenty of sunlight but not actually protected from storms. But he nurtured it himself with tender loving care and numerous phonecalls to his mom. He was very proud when he had his first bloom.  
  
The nest is about the size of his hand, white and cottony and fluffy, the shape of a teardrop with a small hole at its side.  
  
He is afraid whatever is in it would be scared of him so he keeps a careful watch from afar. But he never saw the creature that made the nest. Even when he set his camera on overnight, nothing showed up.  
  
Then one day there was a heavy storm, and the nest was blown off from the rosebush. Luckily it landed on the balcony instead of three storeys down. He discovered it the next day, broken and indented on one side, with the top almost cut off. He picked it up gently, carrying it inside. When he opened up the top part, he is surprised to find an egg, miraculously not a crack on it. The shell is rainbow coloured and glittery, as is the inside of the nest.  
  
"Beautiful," he said out loud, eyes widening in wonder. He swore to keep it to himself.  
  
The egg is in his care for a week, until on a quiet night he heard a cracking sound. Scrambling to his feet, he checked on the egg. Sure enough a tiny crack appeared, getting bigger, then the whole top part of the egg lifted. A cloud of glitter puffed out, and the top part slid off to the side.  
  
A tiny, naked, humanoid being looked up at him, about the height of Yuto's pinky finger. Yuto is too fascinated to think that this is not a common occurrence at all. The tiny being cowered at the sight of him so close, retreating into the shell. Yuto instantly retreated as well, and for a moment there is a standstill where they both watch each other.  
  
Not for long. The tiny being suddenly sneezed. That sent Yuto into a flurry of activity, searching for something that could cover it. Finally Yuto unearthed a handkerchief, and tentatively set it down in front of the shell.  
  
"Go on, wrap yourself before you get a cold," Yuto said, unsure if the being understood him or not. He stepped back, smiling and blushing a little as it toddled towards the handkerchief.  
  
"You're a boy, ne?"  
  
The being just kneeled at the centre of the handkerchief, looking up at him. He sneezed again. Yuto didn't want to startle him, so he takes his blanket and demonstrates, wrapping it around himself. Slowly, the being copied him, and smiled for the first time as he makes a cocoon out of the handkerchief.  
  
"What should I call you?" Yuto asked, daring to go a little nearer. The being is making cooing noises, sneezed, and resumed rolling inside the handkerchief cocoon. He offered his hand, smiling all the while. "Hmm... Ryosuke, how does that sound?" He continued to call it by that name a few times.  
  
Ryosuke stood up, walking a little unsteadily to Yuto's hand and grasped a finger with both arms.  
  
"You're so cute. I'm Yuto." Yuto repeated his own name a few times, pointing at himself.  
  
"Yu? To?" Ryosuke asked. "Yuto?" He pulled Yuto's finger a few times and repeating the name. Yuto nodded, also repeating the motion until Ryosuke seem to understand what it means, along with its own name. Then Ryosuke settled in the half nest, which Yuto left on his table. Yuto managed to dig up a few more handkerchiefs and put them near Ryosuke.  
  
-  
  
On the first day, Ryosuke whined when he left the room, so Yuto put him in his pocket. But once is enough for Ryosuke. Apparently he got motion sickness, so after that he settled comfortably on Yuto's table once he saw that Yuto will come back.  
  
Yuto went to toystores and browsed the internet looking for doll clothes. In the meantime, watching tutorial videos, he made simple clothes for Ryosuke. As for food, Ryosuke ate whatever he is given, though he is partial to fruits and is exceptionally delighted with strawberries.  
  
On the fourth day Ryosuke began to talk. Yuto has been patiently teaching him, and he also self learned through the small television in Yuto's room. Mostly he just mimicked the words, having no real understanding unless Yuto explained it to him. "Yuto!" Ryosuke would shout, although his voice would barely register over the sound of the electric fan. And Yuto would oblige, telling him what he wants to know or bringing him what he needs.  
  
Day by day Yuto saw Ryosuke grow a little bigger, and his vocabulary expands. He learned very quickly, absorbing things like a sponge. Soon Ryosuke is about the size of Yuto's palm, and he learned to read. Mangas particularly excite him. Ryosuke liked to be independent, Yuto observed. He would try to get to the manga volumes by himself, pulling and dragging them to a corner under the table which he has already taken as his, by spreading two of Yuto's handkerchiefs like a carpet. Yuto takes an unused shoebox and put  
the nest inside, putting them under the table as well. Ryosuke seemed to like that.  
  
The eggshells disintegrated into glittery dust on the fifteenth day. The dust covered Ryosuke from head to toe, and when it too disappeared like magic, Ryosuke has developed wings.  
  
Beautiful translucent butterfly wings glowing rainbow colours.  
  
Of course this happened when Yuto is asleep, so he is pleasantly surprised when he woke up and Ryosuke is hovering inches above his chest.  
  
"Ryosuke, you're flying!"  
  
Ryosuke promptly dropped himself on Yuto's chest. Alarmed, Yuto reached out a finger.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He let Ryosuke hug his finger tightly.  
  
"Too scary," Ryosuke shook his head. "Going up high is too scary."  
  
Yuto smiled gently. "You're afraid of heights huh?" He caressed the top of Ryosuke's head with a finger.  
  
"I went up there," Ryosuke pointed to the top of the curtain rail. "It's dark outside."  
  
As if on cue, thunder booms, sounding right on top of them, and everything goes dark. Yuto barely saw Ryosuke who zoomed into his hair in a shower of golden dust.  
  
"It's okay, the power just got cut off. Sounds like a heavy storm."  
  
"I don't like it. Too loud. And too dark!" Yuto could feel him quivering on top of his head as he slowly sat up on the bed to find his phone.  
  
"I don't really like it either," Yuto admitted, walking slowly to go find the fusebox with the light from his phone. "I like rain, but the thunder and lightning is dangerous, and then there is the wind." He finally located the fusebox and let out a sound of triumph. "You know, the night before I found you there is a storm like this."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Yuto nodded, giving an affirmative sound. "Your nest got blown off, and then the next day I found your egg."  
  
Ryosuke hummed. "You were so big, I thought it's wrong."  
  
Yuto chuckled when he heard that, flipping the switches in the fusebox.  
  
"And you're so small, and beautiful and magic." Yuto said affectionately. He flipped the last switch, and at the same time lightning strikes with thunder overhead.  
  
"Yuto!" Ryosuke's tiny scream is the last thing Yuto heard before darkness consumed him.  
  
-  
  
Someone is crying.  
  
Yuto blinked his eyes open, recognising his bedroom ceiling. Daylight streamed through the half open curtains. Someone is crying and there are hands gripping his arm. He turned his head, seeing a head of brown hair. Bare shoulders. This person is kneeling beside his bed, topless, face hidden behind his arms and crying.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
The head is raised, and Yuto is struck by a familiar face.  
  
"Ryosuke?"  
  
"Yuto!" This very much human sized Ryosuke wailed before burying his face on Yuto's chest. "I thought you were gone, I thought it didn't work!"  
  
"What?" Yuto awkwardly patted Ryosuke's head. Privately he thought those brown hair is soft under his fingers. "What happened?"  
  
"The lightning got you!"  
  
Yuto blinked confusedly. "It did?"  
  
"It did! Then you didn't breathe and just lying there and I used my magic to save you and brought you to the bed and you didn't wake up!" Ryosuke's sobs and hiccups were so bad Yuto is worried if Ryosuke is breathing properly.  
  
Yuto pushed himself up, feeling better than he had all week, and pulled Ryosuke up to sit in his lap. Even human sized, Ryosuke is shorter and smaller than him. He tried not to look down and discreetly pull at his blanket.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here," he consoled, patting Ryosuke's back. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Ryosuke sneezed. Yuto couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "And you're cold." Yuto stopped in the middle of gathering the blanket to grip Ryosuke's hand. He frowned. "Very cold. Are you okay?" Yuto quickly wrapped the blanket around the smaller frame. He let Ryosuke lie on the bed and tucked him in before he slid off to look in his closet. He took out several shirts and pants and put it on the bed.  
  
"Here, try on whichever fit. I'll turn on the heater." He looked at the ceiling. "Oh, the power."  
  
"No, Yuto you can't!" Ryosuke sat up in panic.  
  
"It's okay, it's not raining, see?" He gestured at the window. "Such a beautiful weather, after such a scary storm."  
  
Yuto saw Ryosuke still looking at him with that scared expression. He smiled reassuringly and patted Ryosuke's head. "It's okay. I'm okay, you saved me didn't you?" He gripped Ryosuke's cold hands and rubbed on them hoping to get warmth into them. "I'll miss your  
wings. I only got to see them for a short time."  
  
"Sorry..." Ryosuke looked so forlorn that Yuto couldn't help hugging him.  
  
"Don't be. You're still beautiful." And he is. His skin is pale and unblemished, soft under Yuto's hands, hair a slightly darker brown, big expressive eyes and his lips are red and full.  _Kissable_. Yuto shakes his head at the thought.  
  
"Okay. So, is all your magic gone?"  
  
Ryosuke shook his head.  
  
"I can... feel it. In here." Ryosuke touches his own chest, eyes closed. "But it will all disappear soon." Ryosuke lowered his head, beginning to cry again.  
  
"Ryosuke?" Yuto asked concernedly.  
  
"I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I used almost all my magic to help you. I'll disappear soon."  
  
"What? Ryosuke, why?" Distressed, Yuto shook Ryosuke's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Yuto hugged him tightly. "I won't let you go. I won't!" He levelled his face with Ryosuke's. "Please... is there... can I- can we do anything to fix it?" Maybe it's just his imagination, but Ryosuke seemed to be a little see through.  
  
"I'm sorry..." again, that pain-filled voice. But also a smile gracing those lips. "Yuto, I love you the most in the world."  
  
Yuto didn't think. He just leaned forward and kissed the other, holding the back of Ryosuke's head firmly. Ryosuke gasped and Yuto deepened the kiss.  
  
Just a heartbeat, something clicked. Something  _changed_. They both had to feel it, eyes opening wide and springing apart.  
  
"What was that, just now?" Yuto whispered, as Ryosuke brought his hand to his lips.  
  
"I... I'm not sure..." Ryosuke stared at his hands. Yuto took them again.  
  
"You're not as cold as before." Yuto kissed Ryosuke's knuckles. He reached for one of the shirts on the bed and put it on Ryosuke. Whatever it is, it's helping Ryosuke to stay with him, but he is not taking chances.  
  
"Come on. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Yuto pulled him up, the shirt hem reaching to Ryosuke's thighs, and together they went back to the fusebox. This time Yuto managed to switch the power back on.  
  
"There. All good, I think." Yuto grinned, turning to see Ryosuke looking thoughtfully at him.  
  
"You make me keep existing."  
  
Yuto tilted his head questioningly.  
  
"You named me, so I will stay with you. Now my magic is inside you, and your kiss kept me from disappearing." Ryosuke said that all  
with the most honest face Yuto has ever seen. He smiled, caressing the side of Ryosuke's face.  
  
"You know Ryosuke, I love you the most in the world as well." Yuto tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ryosuke's ear. "I can't bear it if you disappear."  
  
Ryosuke stood on tiptoes and pecked Yuto's lips. "Then keep kissing me."  
  
Yuto laughed. "Gladly."

  
  
_(And they lived happily ever after..._  
  
_Except for the kiss only sustaining Ryosuke for a day or two, so Yuto never failed to kiss him every day... until they discovered doing other things that prolonged the effect._  
  
_And then there's the whole adjustment period for Ryosuke to get used to his human body, him learning everything at breakneck speed just like his fairy self, their domestic life, etc..._  
  
_But for now, their story is finished.)_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?
> 
> Notes2: Remember I said I'm YamaJima deprived in drabble Tired? Just after that, Y gave me the sentence 'yamada is a fairy born out of a rainbow egg that yuto carefully rescued and nurtured' and this ridiculous thing was born. I was searching for something to be posted on Yuto's birthday and came across this in WIP folder so I figured what the hell, this will do, and edited it but I couldn't make it exactly on the 10th. Sorry Yuto. But I will edit the date when I post this on AO3 haha.
> 
> Notes3: Sucky title and summary as always :(


End file.
